Digimon Guardians
by Ultimate-Angel-Tamer
Summary: As one boys luck is changed in the form of being sent to a different reality he finds he has been brought there for greater reasons than he could ever imagine.
1. The Darkness Within

The Darkness Within  
  
It had been 2 years after the miraculas defeat of Malomyotismon in James' reality. All humans and Digimon cared for one another just like a family. Everyone in the world had a Digimon, well almost everyone, James was the only human who had not gotton a Digimon of his own and he hated it. Every day he would look around and he saw the unbreakable bond between the Digimon and there human partners. He loved Digimon and wished he had his own such as Shadramon (Wormon + the Digi-egg of Courage) or Patamon so that he had a true friend. He Wished. He hoped. He was about to recieve his wish, but in a more shocking way than he expected......  
  
Unknown to his knowledge, or to any of the other Digidestened in the planet there was a Mysterious boy, who lived in James' building, who had lost his Digimon in a battle in the Digiworld while the Digidestined were saving the Destiny stones. He was once a great genius, much like ken itchijoji, but after the loss of his Digimon had never been seen. Many rumors to where he was were spread around but no one had actually found him. In actual fact he was on the top floor of James' building in an abandonded flat where he sat, vowing to get his revenge on Digimon for what they had done at any cost. He knew it would be imposible to do it in his reality, so he knew he had to find another where there were no Digidestined and he did.  
  
That night the boy started to open the gate to the other reality but there was not enough power to start the machine and it failed and caused the power to blow in the building. James knew that the problems would be found at the top of the building so he went to investigate. When he reached the top of the stairs he heard wails of anger coming from the abandonded flat. The door was ajar so he went to investigate. As he looked through the door he saw a boy with Black hair going beserk at his computer. He kept his distance and watched as he smashed the wall. Suddenly a sinister laugh came from out of no where: "so you want to take your revenge upon the Digimon do you?" "Whats it to you?" "I know that you want to go to a reality where you may control and destroy the Digimon for what they did to your friend and i can help you" "Go on" the boy replied " It will take more than Knowledge to open the gate to the other reality" "Then what do i need?" The Digimon paused then laughed "You should learn from the Digimon emporer" "How will thinking like him help me to open the gate?" the boy looked confused "Evil, Anger, RAGE!" the Voice replied "but you do not have the anger to open the gate, You need all your anger to flow for it to work!" "How can i do that?" the boy sinisterly smiled "You can do nothing, however i can with one word....." "Whats that?" the boy waited for the reply "......................" "WELL!" the boy screamed "Well Jonathon Kando" The boy looked shocked that the voice knew has name as was James "The word is......" "What what, tell me the word!" The voice laughed once again "Tsukaimon!" James knew that must be the word and knew Tsukaimon must have been Jonathons Digimon. Jonathon began screaming, the lights went out and you could hear the anger in his voice "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly a darkness went all over the top of the building, then Jonathon stopped screaming and fell to the floor and everything went silent. "Reality Gate Opened" the computer saided. A bright light went across the flat and Jonathon was sucked into the computer. The light began to come towards James and he started to run. "Where do you think your going kid?" the voice said. Suddenly James fainted and Got sucked into the computer, then the gate closed and the light disappeared. The room was empty.  
  
James began to wake up, he opened his eyes and looked up. The sun shoon brightly into his eyes. "Where am i he said" not expecting an answer. "Your in the Digital world" a voice replied. "Who are you?" James asked. "I am Jijimon, i rescued you when you came through the light" "The light?" James replied. "Yes the light and i must say you were unconcoius for quite a long time" Jijimon smiled "But your ok now so our world is saved" Jijimon looked excited. "Whats your world being saved got to do with me?" James asked. "Everything" Jijimon replied "for you are the Digidestined who has been sent to save this world from total darkness!" Jijimon said in a very serious voice. "how do you know im the one your looking for, i havent even got my own Digimon!". "It says so in the prophecy" "What prophecy?" James asked "The one behind you" Jijimon pointed to a wall covered in pictures and text "And as for your Digimon he will come when the time is right" Jijimon smiled "When will that be?" James asked really excited "When you truly need him......."  
  
Wanna know what happens next? youll have to look out for the next installment of the stroy entitled "The Disscus of Determination!"  
  
email any comments to angelofhope01@yahoo.com 


	2. Discuss of Determination

Disscus of Determination!  
  
James began walking towards a big hill near Jijimons house. He still could not belive that he had been sucked into a computer and ended up in the Digital world, meeting Jijimon and being told he would get his own Digimon, but he still could not work out what Jijimon ment when he said "When you truly need him". James thought really hard what this could mean but he was still shocked to be there. He looked at his D-terminal given to him by Jijimon just as he left, it was unlike the D-terminals in his reality - it had a strange symbol on the front almost like a crest, but not one that he knew of. As James got to the top of the hill he stopped, looked round and just stood there looking into the sunset of the Digital world.  
  
Meanwhile in a hidden cave near the hill Jonathon was planning his revenge. Thanks to his great knowlege of technolodgy he had created a Device, much like the dark spirals of his reality, but much more powerful and not with the depenancy of the control spires to power them. Although he had only been there a week or two of being there he had already captured many Digimon with his device which he called the "Digital scrambler". He knew that it was to begin the attack on the Digital world and what better time than night to raid the Digital world? "Darkrizamion! come here now" Jonathon shouted "Yes master" the Digimon replyed "i know that someone else came through the gate when i did, i want you to find this person and elimanate them!" he didnt look like he even gave it a second thought. The Digimon left the cave and began to search for the boy who came through the gate - James.  
  
it became dark as James finally came out of his trance but was still a bit shocked of his events.He heard a strange noise and looked down towards a huge lake where he heard the noise. it was a newly Digivolved Brachiomon (A yellowy-orange dinosaur Digimon) that had seemed to have lost its clan. Not knowing what the Digimon would do if he saw him James stayed put on the top of the hill, but then hearing its crys once more he plucked up his courage and went down to see if he could help the distressed Digimon. "What the matter with you? are you ok?" James asked in a queit none threataning voice "Who are you?" the Digimon asked "im James, im new here in the sense that ive been here for a very little amount of time" he replied "so whats your name?" James asked the Digimon "im Brachiomon" the Digimon replied seeming very happy someone cared "Lets see then - Brachiomon" he looked up Brachiomon in his D-Terminal "Brachiomon - Ultimate level Data type Digimon, says he your attack is Brachio bubble" James read " i wouldnt know ive only just Digivolved" Brachiomon said kinda upsetly "Dont worry" James said "you'll know all about what you can do soon" James said incouraginly "and youve got your first friend". Brachiomon began to smile as he thought about his Friendship with James.  
  
By this time Darkrizamon was right near James and was ready to attack "You must be destroyed" Darkrizamon said "so says my master!" He did not seem to have his own personallity, he just attacked like a mindless zombie "DARK FLARE" Darkrizamon cried out as a dark flame shot towards James. "James watch out!" Brachiomon knew that he had to protect his friend as he jumped in front of Darkrizamons attack "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Brachiomon cried as he fell to the floor. "BRACHiOMON NO!" James cried out as he rushed to his hurt friend "im sorry James" Brachiomon said "what for you havent done anything wrong" James began to cry "For not being able to be your friend for long" Brachiomon looked upset with himself "You dont need to apolagize to me Brachiomon..." He wiped the tears from his eyes "We'll always be friends" Brachiomon began to smile "Thank you James" Brachiomon seemed happy now "for what?" James replied "i was crying before because i had no friends ..... Thank you .... For letting me know ........ what its like to ahve a true friend" Brachiomon disintergrated right in front of James' eyes as he cryed for his friend and fell to the floor. Darkrizamon began to laugh. James looked up at him at rage "i may not be a Digimon or have my own one but i will get you for what you've done" Darkrizamon listened to James "i wont give up ...... i wont rest ..... i will avenge with my friend....." James paused "IM DETERMNED TO WIN!".  
  
A bright light began to shine all around of James as a sillwete of a strange shaped objects appeared right in the middle of James and Darkrizamon. "its...its...a" Darkrizamon interupted him "DIGI-EGG!"they both looked shocked. "ive got my own Digi-egg?" James asked as he gazed towards the egg that floated towards him "its got the same symbol as my D- terminal!" Darkrizamon looked at the egg "its the crest of determination!?" Darkrizamon said in shock. Another object began to glow he looked over - it was a blue and white D3 "its a Digivice" James said amazed. He took hold of the digivice and the digi-egg shot out a Digimon "Who are you?" James asked the Digimon who looked like an alternate form of Patamon "im Nyrodramon and im your Digimon" Nyrodramon looked over at James "Nyrodramon?" James looked back at the Digimon "Well are we gonna teach this digimon a lesson or what?" Nyrodramon looked at James with a glint of Determination in his eyes "Go for it" James replied "Use the Digi-egg" Nyrodramon replied "Right!" James knew it was his time to shine "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Nyrodramon began to Digivolve. "Nyrodramon armour Digivolve to.....DESTINYMON!" Nyrodramon had used the Digi-egg of Determination to Digivolve. "Destinymon?" James looked him up on the D-terminal "Wow Destinymon - Champion level armoured Digimon. His attacks are Disscus of Determination and Hope of the heavans. Cool he's an Angel Digimon to!" James looked at Destinymon and knew that he'd finally became a Digidestined.  
  
Darkrizamon saw Destinymon and knew he had to be careful "You dont scare me!" he shouted, then he began to run off and tryed to escape "Where do you think your going?" Destinymon asked "Away from here thats for sure" Darkrizamon replied "i dont think so" Destinymon called. He grabbed the Disscus on his arm "DISSCUS OF DETERMINATION!" the disscus flew across and hit darkrizamon knocking him down "it must be that thing on his neck" James called out and pointed to the Digi scrammbler "Right" Destinymon replied "HOPE OF THE HEAVENS!". The sky began to glow as a huge pillar of light shot from the sky and hit Darkrizamon and destroyed the scrammbler. Destinymon De-Digivolved back into Nyrodramonand they went over to Darkrizamon.  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked as Darkrizamon woke "Where am i?" Darkrizamon asked "your by the lake - you were being controlled by something but we managed to destroy it" James answered and explained what had happend "im sorry for what i did to you" Darkrizamon replyed "its ok it wasnt your fault" James said "But i wonder whos it is?". Jonathon meanwhile was pondering about his defeat "How did he beat me?" he sat there staring at his computer "No matter, for the next time i will not lose! Hahahaha!"  
  
Find out what happens to James and Nyrodramon next time in Armoured Showdown.  
  
email your comments to angelofhope01@yahoo.com with any questions you want to ask bout the story. 


	3. Armoured Showdown

Armoured Showdown  
  
It was about midnight in the Digital world. James layed awake thinking of all the things that had happened to him recently - He would think of Nyrodramon and smile with happiness at the fact that he had his own Digimon, but then he would think of his friend Brachiomon and feel upset about what had happened just to save him. He rolled over and looked at Nyrodramon, who was asleep and wonder what he was like - would he be like a Agumon who was brave and kind or would he be like a DemiDevimon and be sinister and evil. James and Nyrodramon hadnt really talked to eachother properly, mainly because James wasnt sure what to say and all he knew for sure was that he would have to get to know Nyrodramon much better so there friendship would grow so that Nyrodramon would be able to Digivolve to a higher level. As James slowly drifted off to sleep he did wonder one other thing that he hadnt thought about yet - were there other Digidestined than him in this reality?  
  
Jonathon had not slept since his defeat in the battle. He sat there thinking of what to do and he had his plan, but all he needed now was to get what was needed. "So he likes to fight with armour does he?" Jonathon shouted down the cave "Well he can fight as an armour vs an armour" Jonathon paused "Come out my armoured minions!" many eyes opened in the darkness of the cave as Jonathon called the Digimons names "Saggittarimon! Searchmon! Bullmon! Mantaramon! Lynxmon! Shadramon! and finally ..... Flybeemon!" 7 Digimon appeared from the darkness of the cave - all of them were armour Digimon and were at the Champion level "At sunrise you will find that kid and destroy him and his puny Digimon and i dont want you to lose!" Jonathon looked at them with a tint of evil in his eye "Yes Master" all the Digimon replied just the same as Darkrizamon - kind of like zombies due to the Digi scrambler "Good now go and i dont expect you to lose" Jonathon looked onto his computer screen "and this time ill see what im facing and will find his weaknesses and use them to my advantage!".  
  
James woke the next morning to find that Nyrodramon wasnt there. He jumped up and looked round and called his name "NYRODRAMON! WHERE ARE YOU!" he began to panic thinking that Nyrodramon had left him "What i only went to get some breakfast chill out a bit" Nyrodramon appered from the top of the tree "Dont ever do that again Nyrodramon "What? Get food?" Nyrodramon giggled and then so did James. Inside the bushes of the forest near where James and Nyrodramon were the armoured Digimon where watching "Master shall we attack now?" Bullmon appeared to be talking to himself until there was a reply from Jonathon "Attack now" Jonathon did not hesitate to get the Digimon to attack. Flybeemon beagn the attack "FLY SPARK" from out of nowhere James and Nyrodramon got hit by the attack "Nyrodramon its time to show this guy what we're made of - are you ready?" James began to hold his Digivice "Ready" Nyrodramon replied "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" James shouted out "Nyrodramon armour Digivolve to ..... DESTINYMON!" Nyrodramon was now Destinymon and began to attack "Dont worry James ill teach this guy a lesson!" the other 6 Digimon came out and started to attack "Ok maybe these GUYS" Destinymon started his attack "HOPE OF THE HEAVENS!" the bright light shot from the sky and hit Flybeemon but the other Digimon evaded the attack. They all began to use there attacks on Destinymon "Judgement arrow!" Sagittarimons attack shot and hit Destinymon "Hertz Jamming!" Seachmon also attacked and hit Destinymon "Matador dash!" Bullmon rammed into Destinymon, he started to get weak from the combined power of the attacks, then he saw Mantaramon and Lynxmon coming straight for him "Tail booster! Howling buster!" All of the attacks had weakend Destinymon, causing him to fall to the floor. "DESTINYMON!" James cryed out for his partner to wake but he just couldnt get up. James began to give up hope of winning.  
  
"Leave them alone and pick one someone you own size you big bully!" James looked up - there was 5 kids standing there all with Digimon - James looked at the girl who was calling out, she looked the same age as James and was wearing a blue top, her Digimon was a Kunemon, who was sitting on her shoulder. James looked round and he looked at the other kids who he persumed were Digidestined too - There was a boy next to the girl, he looked like he was the cool guy of the group, like Matt of James' reality but he Hagurumon as his Digimon, Next to him was another boy but he had a Digimon that James had never seen before so he looked it up on his D- terminal "Dinomon!?" James looked quite shocked, next to the second boy was another girl but this one has a plant type Digimon - Floramon and finally next to her was another girl with a Betamon next to her. They looked like a true team of Digidestined. "Well? are you gonna leave him alone or not?" the girl looked at the Digimon, but they ignored her and started to go for Destinymon yet again. "Thats it no more warnings - You ready guys?" She looked round at the others "Lets sort these guys out" the boy with the Hagurumon replied "You got it Justin" she replied "Michelle, Ryan, Kelly are you guys ready?" she looked at them " we're ready Sarah!" she smiled "Then lets teach them what being a Digidestined means!" they all got out armour eggs "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Sarahs Digimon began to armour Digivolve "Kunemon armour Digivolve to ..... Glademon the Insect of Innocence!" a bug type Digimon came out "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Justins Digimon started to Digivolve too "Hagurumon armour Digivolve too .... Droidmon Technological Truth! Ryan stepped fowards "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" now Dinomon began to armour Digivolve "Dinomon armour Digivolve to ..... Raptormon the Carnivore of Compassion! "Carnivore of Compassion?" James looked shocked "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Michelles Digimon now was Digivovling "Floramon armour Digivolve to .... Bushmon The Bush of Belief!" Kelly and Betamon came fowards "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" it was now Betamons turn "Betamon armour Digivolve to ..... Whirlmon Whirling Wisdom!" All of the Digimon had armour Digivolved "Hey wait for me" a strange voice shouted out. Sarah turned round "Scott where were you?" she looked a bit angry at him "Sorry i couldnt get out of school" she gigled a bit "its ok but get Foxmon to armour Digivovle and help out!" Scott got out his armour egg "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" His Digimon, Foxmon began to armour Digivolve "Foxmon armour Digivolve to ..... AquaFoxmon! all the Digimon went to help out Destinymon.  
  
All the armour Digimon began to fight "Insect Inferno!" Glademon used her attack on Flybeemon who was close to Destinymon, the attack however gave them much more distance. Ryan looked over Destinymons way and saw that Bullmon was going to attack "Raptormon help that other Digimon out!" Raptormon looked at Ryan and nodded "Fossil quake!" a huge earthquake sent Bullmon into the sky and out of Destinymons way. Bushmon and Droidmon were working on getting rid of Searchmon and Lynxmon "Droidmon, Bushmon get rid of those two!" both Michelle and Justin shouted out to thier Digimon "Root rotter!" Bushmon hit Lynxmon and it hit the ground, then got up and ran "Gear grenade!" Droidmon attacked Searchmon and like Bullmon he went flying of into the sky. at this point there was only 3 more Digimon left. Whirlmon went after Mantaramon "Whirlpool wish! Whirlmons attack got Mantaramon dead on and hit him into a tree. The Digi-scrambler was destroyed and He floated away. "5 down,2 to go!" Sarah shouted "Aquatic torpedo!" AquaFoxmon hit Sagittarimon and he went flying through the trees into the forest. Only Shadramon was left now. Destinymon got up "Hope of the heavens!" the attack hit Shadramon with full power. Shadramon flew away into the sky "Thats all of them" Scott declared. All of the Digidestined walked over to James "Sorry bout are bad introduction im Sarah and this is Ryan and Justin and Michelle and Kelly and of course not forgeting Scott" James looked up at them "em im James" Sarah smiled "nice to meet you and its always nice to meet you if your a Digidestined". James looked at them "That wont be the last attack i dont think, im attracting alot of attention here - bad attention.  
  
"Dont worry when were together we're impossible to beat!" Sarah was earning her crest at that point in time - The crest of Innocence - Suddenly a voice appeared from otu of nowhere "You think you've beaten me do you Digidestined?" the voice laughed "well try this very rare Golden armour Digimon and see what you think!" he laughed then the voice stopped "Golden - thats an Ultimate level and none of us are that powerful!" Justin cried. Suddenly a Magnamon came out "Magna Explosion!" a huge burst of light came out and knocked down all the Digimon and made them De-Digivolve to there Rookie levels. "How are we gonna beat him now?" Scott seemed a bit worried. Sarah got out her D-terminal "come on Calvin dont let us down now we need you" she hit the send button on the terminal "sent, now all we can do is wait" Magnamon began to go over to the Rookie Digimon "Leave them alone!" James jumped out in front of Magnamon so that he could not pass "What are you doing James!?" James looked at Sarah "protecting my friends like all Digidestined should" she nodded your right. James looked at Magnamon "If you wanna hurt my friends you'll have to go through me!" James stood there looking brave to the others even though inside he was scared out of his mind. Magnamon raised his fist about to hit James when suddenly a strange Digimon appeared and knocked Magnamon "CALVIN!" Sarah shouted out. James looked up on top of the hill near them and there was a boy standing there watching what was happening "Flaremon its time to take it to the next level!" Calvin shouted out "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" the strange Digimon began to Digivolve "Flaremon amour Digivolve to .... Ignitemon The Flame of Forgiveness!" the Digimon was amazing and James rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming "Flame of Justice!" A huge ball of fire shot out at Magnamon, it hit the Digi-scrambler and Magnamon became himself again. Magnamon went off straight away as Ignitemon De-Digivolved to Flaremon. "Flaremon it time to go" Flaremon ran off after Calvin as he walked away into the sunset. "Whats with him?" James asked "its a long story" Sarah replied "Ill tell you at my house, you can sleep ther tonight" James smiled "Where is you house?" James asked "well it through the Digiport on the real world!" she smiled "oh well we better go before our parents worry. The Digidestined walked of into the sunset together as a team, well apart from one. "How could he beat me again?" Jonathon shouted at his computer "oh well theres always tommorow" he gave a sinister smile and walked into the shadows of the cave.  
  
Want to find out what Calvins secret is and what Jonathons next plan is? well youll have to wait until next time in Secrets revealed!  
  
email comments to angelofhope01@yahoo.com 


End file.
